


Tightrope

by Knightqueen



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Blade - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Black Male Character, Canon Character of Color, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Gen Fic, Male Character of Color, One Shot, POV Character of Color, Ratings: PG, Vampires, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury attempts to recruit a very unlikely superhero into the Avengers Initiative with surprising results. BLADE/Avengers Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope

**Title:**  Tightrope

 **Author:**  Sakura123 (weber_dubois22)

 **Rating:**  PG

 **Category:** Blade; The Avengers

 **Characters:**  Blade/Eric Brooks, Nick Fury

 **Summary:**  Nick Fury attempts to recruit a very unlikely superhero into the Avengers Initiative with surprising results.

 **Disclaimer:**  Blade, Nick Fury, Avengers are property of Marvel Comics, 20TH Century Fox and Marvel Studios. If I owned any of the above, there would be more POC in that the latter than Nick Fury and the whitewashed Maria Hill.

 **Author's Note:** This is arguably the very first "Blade" fanfiction that actually has something to do with the title character (because Blade/Eric Brooks has ZERO fanfiction based on him at all in the small fandom that is Blade. It's all Hannibal King, Abigail Whistler, Scud, Vampires and Dracula.), and my second story using Nick Fury (see: "Damper" for the first). Enjoy.

* * *

"Eric Brooks, you're a hard man to find."

It'd taken all but a moment for the man formerly known as Eric Brooks to shake the dead weight of the after school special club and even shorter to fall back into the groove of his routine.

The loss of Whistler was crippling, but Blade had never been an outward creature in nature. If he mourned it would never be external, only internal and it would all be automatic. And if that was the case, he could certainly see how this shady, eye-patching wearing man could have found him in the first place. His emotions were getting in the way of his awareness.

To say nothing of his sloppiness, Blade was perturbed that man had gotten past his defenses set up within the modest warehouse in the middle of Manhattan, perhaps more so because no one seemed to know he was here, and there wasn't anybody nobody in this particular neck of the woods didn't know about (coming, going or staying).

"Not hard enough, apparently, whoever you are."

"Fury, Nick Fury."

He wasn't afraid of him, his pulse was calm and steady as the breath that passed through his nostrils. He watched Blade with a self-assured air that set the Daywalker on edge. "There better be a reason your here or there's going to be a problem," He told him. "There is," Fury's lips curved into small smile, he stepped out of the shadows, his confidence unwavering. "I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

Blade took all but three seconds to pull face, mouth a profanity and cast a glance over his shoulder as he turned on his heel, hand tight around the hilt of his sword. The Avengers? That sounded worse than the nondescript objective of Abigail Whistler's would-be group of vampire hunters. "Not interested," He said after a moment. The man raised his one visible eyebrow and tilted to his head to the side. "You haven't even heard what I'm proposing, Mr. Brooks," He said.

Blade folded his arms across his chest. "I don't go by name anymore and I don't work in teams, especially ones named after foppy British TV shows."

"I can assure you, our organization is nothing like what you're thinking. Believe it or not, I can't tell you how many times I've heard that from others I've recruited."

"What's your point?"

"You never know until you try. You would invaluable to our cause and in exchange, we could help you in yours."

"Believe it or not, I've done it before and I'll say it again; I don't work in teams. I work alone." There was changing his mind on his matter; Fury could take it or leave it, it didn't matter to him.

"If you change your mind, I'll be in touch."

"Don't hold your breath," Blade huffed as he watched the man retreat into the darkness and vanish like the shadows the enshrouded him.

* * *

**(END)**


End file.
